Most commercially-available window blinds comprise a plurality of interconnected slats, a bottom rail or bar that usually is heavier than the individual slats to keep the blind relatively taut, and a head rail. A pair of vertical cords and a pair of ladder tapes interconnect the slats, the bottom rail and the head rail. The vertical cords are usually secured to the rail by plugs or caps that are received within apertures formed in the rail. A wand or tilt bar that is operably attached to the rungs of the ladder tapes is also included for tilting the slats. A pull cord is included for raising and lowering the blind.
Installation of most commercially-available window blinds within a window frame is tedious and time consuming and usually involves two stages. First, the installer secures the window blind to the window frame, which requires the use of tools, brackets and screws; and next, the installer shortens the window blind to fit it within the window frame and also to achieve equal spacing between the slats for aesthetic and functional reasons.
The second stage, which itself is tedious and time consuming, usually involves several steps. The installer first lowers the blind so that the bottom rail rests on the window sill. Next, the installer removes from underneath the bottom rail the plugs or caps that are secured within the apertures formed in the rail. The installer then unties the vertical cords extending underneath the rail, and separates the bottom rail from the blind by pulling it from the rungs of the ladder tapes. Next, the installer manually disconnects the desired number of slats from the vertical cords and pulls it from the rungs of the ladder tapes.
Thereafter, the installer re-connects the bottom rail to the blind by first re-inserting the bottom rail into the appropriate rungs of the ladder tapes. The cords are then inserted through the apertures of the rail and the lift cords are re-tied underneath the rail. The excess ladder tape rungs extending underneath the rail are then cut off with a scissors, and a cover slat is inserted on the top of the bottom rail. The caps are then replaced on the bottom rail.
Because of the difficulties and time spent in installing a window blind, individuals installing blinds for their own use tend to become frustrated and often will instead choose to hire professionals to install the blind. Moreover, companies and individuals that install blinds regularly in connection with their business, such as property managers and landlords, incur countless man hours and substantial expenses installing window blinds.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a window blind that can be customized to the desired length quickly and easily.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bottom rail or bar for receiving and storing unnecessary or excess slats of the window blind to enable quick and easy shortening of the window blind.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a means for readily securing the rail to the window blind.